Truce
by DemiGoddess007
Summary: Kazuya wins the 6th tournament and reclaims the Mishima Zaibatsu from his son, Jin. Jin reluctantly decides to aid his father in complete world domination, but secretly has his own agenda. What happens when constant interventions of attraction and the heart occur that change their plans? (R&R please!) *Semi -AU*
1. The Goal

"_**Truce" **_

**Author****:** DemiGoddess007

**Rated: **M for everything

**Disclaimer: All Tekken characters belong to Hirada and Namco. All other non-Tekken characters belong to DemiGoddess007.**

Hey guys! This is my first Tekken story. I've been reading a lot of stories with Kazuya and I wanted to do something different. You'll see as you continue to read. Thanks! There's AU situations with certain characters in the story, but it's all good. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1: The Goal**_

**(Kazuya's P.O.V.)**

It was moments later after Jin's apparent defeat by my hands. Gripping the 22-year old boy by the back of his neck, I dragged him as I licentiously walked through the temple. I soon arrived back at the entrance where a large group of Tekken troops stood by, waiting for their commander-in-chief to present himself.

Looking down below, I scrutinized the weaponry the soldiers held in their grasps. I squinted my eyes and then turned my head, looking down at my unconscious son who was still in his Devil form.

The action I did next took the Tekken army off guard. My arm rose up and held their leader in the air, signaling to them his defeat.

And with that, they eased their arms to their right side and stood at attention.

Heh...

It's about time that I get the respect I deserve once again. After all, I'm the one that everyone will be ultimately obeying anyway.

All soldiers within an army are loyal to the industry, not a specific person. Now, with G Corporation and the Mishima Zaibatsu both within my possession, I can easily subdue any oppositions to my desires.

I smirked devilishly as I gazed upon the sight of whole Tekken force saluting me. A chuckle arose from my throat, which soon turned into loud cackling.

A few moments afterward, one of the men came out into the open, taking his helmet off and staring at me intently. He possessed long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. His almond shaped grey eyes were framed by his oval face and his face was covered with a few scars near his chin.

"Well done, Mr. Mishima. You are, once again, the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu. I presume that you will now have even more responsibility along with G-Corp. I, of course, as the top soldier will be of your service," said the man.

"Hmph. You finally came to your senses? I'm surprised you're still the leader of the force. Honestly, I should've fired your ass when I was in power before. You always had a damn knack for disobeying me, Seiyou, " I snarled at him.

"No, sir. Please. Call me James. You have every right to do so." he replied to me.

"Yeah, whatever..."

A loud rumble sounded in the air as the ground below us all began to shake.

"Let's move out." I yelled.

Still holding Jin in my left hand, I continued to carry him while the entirety of the Tekken force withdrew into their helicopters. Seiyou rushed with me into the main chopper as the ground began to collapse under us. Right on time, we both latched onto the ladder that was attached to the air vehicle.

The other soldiers pulled us up as I looked down at the crumbling temple. My body suddenly spasm as I suddenly remembered why I also brought Jin here. I threw the boy down onto the floor as he still lay unconscious in his Devil form.

Within a flash, my eyes glowed red and I rose my hand up, my palm outstretched to Jin's face. White surges of energy flowed through my hand and surrounded the half-dead boy's form, slowly beginning to drain him of the Devil powers that originally belonged to me.

Jin stirred lightly under my grasp, his purple skin reverting back to its peachy color and the evil markings disappearing off his body. An evil grin plastered itself onto my features as I felt myself regaining the power that was once mine.

"Finally, everything is mine," I whispered. Suddenly, a thought flashed through my head as I abruptly stopped what I was doing. Staring down at my son still laying down on the metal floor, an idea popped up into my head.

A _devious_ idea at that.

**(End Kazuya's POV)**

Kazuya's right hand fell to his side as his mind cultivated a new plan for his son. Instead of retrieving back the other half of the Devil gene that Jin possessed, he allowed the young man to keep his power.

"Seiyou. How long do we have until we reach back to the Zaibatsu?" Kazuya asked the warrior.

"Um, about a half hour. Sir, why did you not take back your power from your son? Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"Yes...it **was**. But now, I have a different agenda for him,"

"A different agenda? My lord, are you sure you just haven't gone soft?" he asked his master.

"Do **not** question my motives, fool." the Mishima scowled. The menacing look on his face was enough to scare even the toughest of fighters.

Seiyou was taken aback by the tone of the man, but obeyed nonetheless. "If anything, what do you plan to do now that you have everything you want? I'm surprised at the fact alone that you haven't killed your son yet. Nor, have you harnessed back the Devil's power,"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have a rather _fashionable_ way that I'm going to use this fool for my plans. Considering the fact that my bastard-ass father has found a way to duplicate the Devil gene, I now have to find a way to maintain power over him. And, Jin is the key to that," Kazuya told his subordinate.

"Mr. Mishima, we're two miles away from the Zaibatsu," one of the pilots said.

That devilish grin reappeared on Kazuya's face as he was looking forward to implementing his plan. He turned his head to the left to also notice that a G-Corp military copter was flying right next to the Zaibatsu chopper. Kazuya unlocked the door and slid it open; meanwhile, a familiar brown-haired woman and a bulky black man wearing a tan G-Corporation military suit was standing the door of the fellow air vehicle.

The black man, Bruce Irvin, saluted his best friend/boss with a wide grin on his face. Kazuya smirked at Bruce's glee.

"Job well done," the Japanese man said.

The woman, known as Anna Williams, smirked at her boss. Moving to her side, she presented her 'victim', her sister: Nina Williams who was tied up with a steel chain sitting in a frog position unconscious.

Kazuya studied Nina's disposition as he shook his head lightly. "You must be happy..." he said out to her.

Anna cackled uncontrollably. "Of course!"

Several more G-Corporation and Tekken helicopters flew near the main one, all of them following suit. Kazuya looked down to see the Mishima compound was right below.

"See ya down there!" Anna called out to her supervisor.

Kazuya gave Anna a silent acknowledgment as the vehicle she and Bruce were in began to lower itself down first, carefully landing at the base of the financial industry.

The other helicopters landed afterward, with the final Mishima war plane landing last. Kazuya Mishima soon stepped out of the chopper, once again grabbing a hold of his son and holding him up in the air for all of the military corps to see and make sure they knew who their boss is.

The entire Tekken and G-Corporation forces all saluted their master again, letting him know that they are all loyal to him now.

"Anna?" Kazuya called.

"Yes, Kazuya?" replied Anna, licentiously walking over to the middle-aged man.

"I want you to go back to G-Corporation and reformat the stocks. Let the scientists know that there's going to be major changes in the next few weeks,"

"Oh? And why do you need for me to do such a thing?" she inquired.

Kazuya gave the woman a curt nod once again. "Simple. I'm going to merge the two companies together into one superpower!"

Anna's eyes widened at her boss's order. Loud gasps could be heard sounding throughout the two large military personnel. Even Bruce was in shock at this new bold statement.

"And what are you gonna do about Jin? He's going to wake up very soon," Bruce said to his friend.

"Nothing is going to happen. Even though I only took a 1/10 of my power back from him, he'll be severely weakened," Kazuya casually replied while dropping his son onto the concrete floor. "Seiyou. Get Jin to Dr. Bosconovitch immediately. I need that boy for very special reasons,"

The brown-haired soldier walked up and lifted Jin up onto his back, piggy-backing the young Kazama and taking him into the medical station below the Zaibatsu. Kazuya signaled to the mixed army that they are dismissed for now and that they will be called back into the cathedral connected to the financial corporation.

_**Two hours later...**_

A huge gathering was being held in a room where important speeches were announced. All of the Tekken forces stood at attention lined up sideways to the main red carpet. G-Corporation personnel aligned the doorway as two of the men opened the main doors to the large meeting room.

Several other G-Corp. warriors walked with their pistols in their hands on the red carpet. Followed by them were Bruce and Anna. Bruce still wore his military suit while Anna was dressed in a green off-the-shoulder dress with white dandelion patterns printed on the dress. She also sported high-heeled open toe pumps. Lace adorned the hemming of the dress and her collar.

The pair strutted to the end of the carpet where a seat lie in the middle; the same seat that Jin sat on when he was dubbed the official head of the MFG.

A microphone was passed to the bowl-cut haired woman as she spoke into it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the CEO once again of the Mishima Zaibatsu **and** G Corporation: Kazuya Mishima!"

The lights then focused themselves onto Kazuya's frame. He walked casually on the red rug leading him to the front where he was to take his place once again as the head of the company. Kazuya wore a black pin-striped suit with a purple tie graciously tucked into his jacket. His black dress shoes shined with radiance and he readjusted the multi-platinum watch that adorned his left wrist.

A few moments later, the man reached to his destination and sat himself down on the throne. He looked around, noticing several oppressors to the cause that participated in the war, under siege.

Lastly, he looked down at Jin Kazama, the former CEO and his son, still comatose next to the doctors of the Zaibatsu.

Ominously smirking, Kazuya's left eye illuminated red as he soon began to laugh uncontrollably.

Victory...was truly his.

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter! New plots and evil shall arise as Mr. Kazuya takes his place as the head of both Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation. What plans does he have for Jin now that he had been captured? **


	2. Kazuya's Plan

**Chapter 2:** _Kazuya's_ _Plan_

**Author: **DemiGoddess007

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter. Today, we're going to see what the big man himself has in store for his son. I know that people are wondering what is going on pertaining to the "Kazuya/?Jin" pairing. It will be revealed in the next chapter. So, stay tuned. Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

**(Jin's POV)**

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the CEO once again of the Mishima Zaibatsu **and **G Corporation: Kazuya Mishima!" _

I slowly opened my eyes as my ears caught onto the announcement. Feeling disoriented, my light brown orbs scanned my surroundings, realizing that I was in the Mishima Zaibatsu tower room.

The next thing I heard was a laugh. That cackle. It was so familiar.

Looking to my right, I saw the person that I hated the most in this world...

_Kazuya Mishima._

Why is he in **my** seat? Gritting my teeth, I looked down and noticed that my body was under siege. Three G-Corporation bodyguards were encircled around me with large pistols attached to the left side of their military suits.

I scowled to myself, vigorously moving my body around and trying to wiggle myself out of the ropes that kept me bound.

Kazuya had observed my dissonance from afar and beckoned the guards near me to stop my activity. An evil grin spread across his hard features as he knew what was about to occur.

Suddenly, I felt an electric sensation drilling into my right shoulder. My body quaked from the pain, as apprehending that one of the soldiers had just tased me.

"Fuck..." I yelled, falling onto my right side. My eyes drifted close, sending me back into a world of complete darkness.

**(End Jin's POV)**

Kazuya watched as the guards grabbed a hold of his son's body and dragged him back into the infirmary.

The older Japanese man signaled to Anna to dismiss the massive army from the gathering room. Rising up from his throne, Kazuya decided to walk to the medical wing where Jin was at. Looking over to his right, he saw Bruce grinning widely at him again, standing at attention. The Devil man's left eye twitched slightly, wondering why his best friend was so charismatic.

A few minutes later, the CEO and his soldiers reached into brightly-lit iatric center. Many of the nurses and doctors froze in place as they saw their new boss approach the secretary of the wing. The young woman nervously looked up at the middle-aged man.

"Um...y..y..yes. How may I help you?" she stuttered.

"Where is Jin Kazama residing?" asked Kazuya.

"H...He.. he's in room #406. Go down this hall and turn to your left. Make another left and the room is on the corner," the young secretary said, pointing to the hallway.

Giving a small grunt of acknowledgment to the scared woman, Kazuya and the two Zaibatsu guards walked through the open spaces. His lips curled into a wicked grin, dastardly running over the idea in his head that he was about to implement on his son.

Moments thereafter, the Mishima reached to his destination,, noticing his son laying down unconscious in his hospital bed. The boy had no clothing on and his nether region was barely covered by the cotton bed sheets.

Kazuya glared at the sleeping boy, his gloved hand moving forward and backhanding the boy hard in his face.

Upon impact, Jin snapped up from his sleep, looking around and wondering what or who just hit him. Anger welled up in the young man as he viewed his attacker. Kazuya looked down at his enraged son, shaking his head lightly at the disheveled half-breed.

"Why the hell am I here?" Jin inquired.

The older Mishima did not respond. Only a simple smirk stuck on his hard face.

"Let me out of here, Kazuya!" Kazama yelled, abruptly standing up from his position on the bed. The sheets that were covering his private area dropped to the floor. The 22-year old man was infuriated at his father's presence. Being held hostage by him only amplified his anger.

"Sit your ass down, boy! You're in no position to be telling me what _you_ want..." Kazuya trailed, using some force and pushing his son back onto the bed.

"In fact, you **do** want to live. Right, Jin Kazama?"

Jin's honey colored eyes widened in shock, but suspicion soon set it. Why was Kazuya, the man that wanted his throat so badly, asking him if he wanted to live.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Hmph. I was originally going to just take my power back and dispose of you somewhere randomly. But, I've changed my mind. I'm not so sure if this "proposition" will still be in your favor..." Kazuya began.

"Get to the **fucking** point, Kazuya!" the younger Mishima yelled.

_SMACK!_

Jin's eyes widened from the sudden impact of the slap that his father gave him.

"You will **not **disrespect your new boss. As I was about to say, if you want to live, there's a catch,"

The boy squinted hard, his brown orbs staring intently at his father's face._ 'This better not be some damn trick or anything...' _

" You will work for me as the manager of the newly fused company. You will also allow me to use your body for experimentation..."continued the older man, "to fully harness the power that ultimately belongs to me,"

Jin was quite vexed at the proposal. "Hell no! Why should I..." He stopped, as an unforeseen thought crossed his mind. His eyes flashed gold for a millisecond as he inwardly smiled.

"Sure...Dad. When do I start working?" Jin replied.

Kazuya, himself, was slightly taken aback by his son's sudden cooperation. "Next week Monday. You need to time to recover. I will be ordering Dr. Bosconovitch to begin the new research and developments on your cells on Saturday at noon. Is that clear?"

Jin did not like the idea of being the subject for analysis, but there was something in his mind that told him to go along with it.

This scheme...whatever his father's ultimate goal was.

The older Mishima grinned menacingly at his son, taking his leave from the boy's room.

_**Two days later...**_

Kazuya Mishima stepped into his newly polished office. He had just discussed the various negotiations to be able to combine the Zaibatsu and G-Corp with the lower subordinates that maintained the numerous functions of both companies.

The devil-man smirked to himself. He walked forward to his silver,over-sized CEO desk and sat comfortably in the large reclining chair that was embroidered with a sleek leather finish.

_Yes. _

Everything was going exactly the way he wanted.

Kazuya had closed his eyes for a moment to meditate on his other plans. But, out of nowhere, his Samsung phone rang; he was receiving an urgent phone call from Anna.

"What is it?" asked the Mishima male.

"Kazuya, you may want to talk to this person here. They're not willing to compromise," Anna told him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this issue pertaining to the head computer engineer of the Zaibatsu. He refuses to do business with you,"

Kazuya gritted his teeth saying, "Tell that fool that I'll be there in 5 minutes. If he doesn't come up with a negotiation, not only will he be fired, but he'll also suffer rather _excruciating_ consequences,"

"No problem!" the brown-haired woman cheerily responded.

Kazuya hung up his phone and rose out of his chair. Sucking his teeth, he quickly made way to the architect wing.

As was said, he arrived 5 minutes later to a rather annoyed secretary and a subdued computer technician. Anna was holding the man backward by his arms, harshly twisting the man's limbs as she awaited her boss's arrival. Her sapphire eyes lit up the moment he appeared.

"Great! You're here! I was just trying to deal with this trash who doesn't want to readjust to his new job description,"

The double CEO glared at the man after watching Anna continue to hold him down.

"Seems like someone here has an undying loyalty to my son," he said.

"You...you disgusting, vile demon! I will NEVER work for you," the head computer tech spat, "You don't think I remember what you did when you were in power before?"

"Hehe. A demon, that I am. And, of course, I know you remember what I did,"

"All those animals and people you killed...Master Jin was not like you," the captive man said.

"For your information, your precious master bombed a church. One would think that is far worse than some of the acts I've committed in the past..." Kazuya said.

Unanticipatedly, the head engineer spit in Kazuya's face. Anna was taken aback by the sudden grotesque action the man took.

The bowl-cut haired woman gripped the man tighter than ever, viewing Kazuya's left eye illuminate brightly. The older Japanese man balled his fists tightly as seething anger consumed him.

"You...you piece of shit!" He cried, walking up to the man at a deathly slow pace. Moments later, he reached up to the man, who was now truly fearful for his life.

"No one spits on me and gets away with **IT**!"

Without warning, Kazuya lifted his right hand up and thrust his hand into the man's chest, ripping his heart out of his chest cavity.

The computer technician coughed up blood as the said liquid immediately began to stain his shirt. A small amount of blood also dripped onto Anna's signature dress, for she was still holding onto him.

Kazuya's hand dripped with the other man's life essence, the vital organ slowly dying his palm. "Maybe, in some other world, you won't disobey me. See you in hell," the CEO spat back.

Anna released her grip on the lifeless body, allowing it to drop on the floor with a thud.

"Well now. Seems like we're going to need a new computer engineer!" Anna told her boss.

"Yeah, I know..." replied Kazuya, feeling a bit unsatisfied. Anna Williams noticed that for some reason, her supervisor's dissonance was not in tact.

"What's wrong? Feeling a bit down?" she inquired of him as they began to walk back to the main office.

"I don't know. For an awkward reason, I just didn't feel any satisfaction from doing that. Usually, I love getting rid of people who stand in my way or pose as a form of insolence. But that just didn't give me the gratification I wanted," he responded.

"Hmm, maybe James Seiyou was right. You are going soft," Anna said, giggling.

"Argh! Shut up!" Kazuya grunted.

Stopping her small fit of laughter, Anna walked to her left, separating herself from Kazuya.

"I'll go on and advertise an ad all over Tokyo to notify potential technicians that the job for "Head of the Computer Department" is vacant. When do you want to start the interview process?" she asked.

"In three days. That's more than enough time for the right person to come along. Hopefully, he or she will not be incompetent," the black haired man asserted.

"As you wish!" Anna said, walking into another office.

Kazuya shook his head lightly and looked down at his still bloody hand.

He decided to take the elevator to the rooftop of the huge company's building, where an A-list suite was built for his comfort.

'_Maybe, I'm stressed. That's probably what I need. Some down-time. Being the head of both companies is a lot more tiresome than I expected...'_

* * *

**Well, that was quite interesting! Pretty violent chapter I say! Stay tuned for chapter 3, where you'll get to meet the main character of the story! Thanks again, everyone! :D**


	3. His Niece's Interview (Part 1)

**Chapter 3:** _His Niece's Interview (Part 1)_

Author: DemiGoddess007

**Hello again to everyone that reviewed the story! I just want to let everyone know something. This is a Kazuya/OC/Jin story. I wanted to really attempt to write a well-developed OC for the archive. I know that many people do not like OC s, as many of them turn out to be Mary-Sues and/or too powerful. I, myself, do not like those types either. I have discussed the plot of the story with several people and have received advice and opinions on the matter. I believe that everyone will be amazed at how this turns so everyone, if you can, please be open-minded and continue to read my story. I promise you all will not be disappointed. Thanks!**

**This is the introductory chapter of the main OC and two other OCs that will both have major roles in the contribution to the story line. And do not worry, the other characters listed in the original summary will be coming in soon. Enjoy!**

**(Sasha's POV)**

"A job as the head computer technician of the new *MFGG Incorporation?" I inquired.

"Yup! There's an opening for it. Interviews are being held later today! You know it would be awesome; to have my two nieces working all under the same roof!" he said.

"Hmm, I don't know about this. This is so all of a sudden. I mean, I don't even believe I have the proper credentials for this job. Um, Uncle Bubba?"

Bruce Irvin, whom I personally call "Uncle Bubba" for obscure reasons, was staring at my bachelor's degree that was neatly hung up on the wall next to my television.

He turned around and faced me with a large grin plastered on his face. "Ahh, Sasha! You know you make your dear old uncle proud!" he chimed, a single manly tear leaking from his left eye.

My right eye twitched lightly as I shook my head at Uncle Bubba's pride in me.

Bruce is my usually pessimistic but, crazy uncle, the only surviving male Irvin in our family. He raised me since my mom, which was his brother's wife, had died when I was still an infant. He always believed in the value of an education and saw my talent for hacking computer systems and maintaining them. Granted, I've worked quite hard to understand the dynamics of computers and have destroyed several desktops/laptops during experimentation. Desiring for me to be a success story, he sheltered me from the world until I graduated from college. Funny enough, that was actually recently. And, I still have to go to the graduation ceremony in June coming up since I finished school in the fall.

My older sister, Kendra Irvin, is already working for what was originally known as G-Corporation. Let's just say that her relationship with Bruce is not as close knit as mine.

"Uncle Bubba, I'm not sure it would be a good idea for me to possibly work for your best friend. What's his name...Kazuya Mishima? You know that I have a history of cussing out my bosses, putting them in their place and getting fired when I did internships. I'm not trying to ruin your friendship with this man," I told my relative.

"Aww, don't worry. It'll be fine. For one thing, since we're related, you'll get an extra recommendation from yours truly. But..." Bruce said to me, "You better **not** cuss out Kazuya. He's not the same from all your other bosses in the past,"

I sighed upon hearing that. I really didn't appreciate when bosses tried to force me to do tasks outside my contract, even the simplest ones. Judging that if I get the job, I would possibly be forced to do other things that I have no desire to do. Something as simple as getting my boss a cup of coffee is not a part of my job description and hence, I will not do it.

My hunter green orbs grimfully descended down to the ad in my hand.

"_**Looking for a young, spirited individual to join the top ranks of the new MFGG Incorporation. Must have a bachelor's degree in a form of computer science and have at least 2 years of experience. GPA must be of an average of at least 3.5 and have special licensing to work hands-on with computer programming. Come along and work with Kazuya Mishima, our pride, joy and savior of the world. Resumes and cover letters are now being accepted until the end of the week. Don't miss out on an amazing opportunity!"**_

_**P.S. Compensations and benefits will be discussed at interview. Hurry! **_

Well, I know that I'm in a lot of debt with loans pertaining to my college education since it was so damn expensive. Going to NYU cost me altogether almost $100,000. I mean, I could almost guarantee that I would have quite a high salary. Unfortunately, this job only seems to be my only option as of now.

I rubbed my temples hard, knowing the fact that I really didn't want to go through with this. But considering the issues I have with my loans, I have no choice. And, I'm not trying to get in trouble with the government for owing any money.

**(End Sasha's POV)**

Sasha continued to stare at the paper in her hand, her mind still contemplating on if she should go to the job interview that was being held three hours from the current moment. She was already dressed in her office attire, which consisted of a cotton magenta blazer, a crisp white blouse, a plaid azure and white colored skirt that reached a bit above her knees, and a pair of black flats. Her naturally curly chocolate brown hair was flat-ironed and pulled into a medium-high ponytail, while her lips were accented with clear lip gloss.

The girl stood up from her seat, patting her skirt to flatten the slightly wrinkled folds. Bruce walked toward her with a grin marked on his face, handing the young woman a copy of her resume. Sasha took the said paper and placed it into her small gray briefcase, closing the clasp and holding the accessory by her side.

"You ready to go?" Bruce asked her as he unbuttoned his collar. The older Irvin man held his arm out to his niece, a silent beckon to get ready to go to the interview.

Smiling gently, Sasha wrapped her arm under her uncle's forearm as the two walked out of Bruce's lavish condominium. A black taxi had awaited the pair as they reached to the long sidewalk. Hurriedly, the girl stepped into the car while her relative followed suit. Closing the car door, Bruce ordered the driver to take them to the MFGG compound.

"Well!? Super-corporation...here we come! And a job, you will get today!" Bruce said enthusiastically, his teeth gleaming. The girl responded with a cheesy grin of her own, her uncle's huge smile casting away all of her doubts with attaining this new occupation.

Ten minutes had passed since the ride to the financial industry commenced, the cab casually gliding through traffic. During the said time frame, the black man quietly observed his niece. Her dark green eyes bore out of the window, silently watching the various shopping stores that occupied the streets of Tokyo. Bruce suddenly spoke up in hopes to spark a conversation, disrupting the girl's peace.

"You know, there's nothing to be nervous about. I got your back," said the uncle.

"Uncle Bubba, I'm a grown woman. I can handle myself without you," Sasha replied, "You have to realize that I don't need you to stand up for me..."

"Hey, I'm just saying. I know how the big man is and I want to make sure you secure yourself a job with him,"

The moca-skinned girl heaved a large sigh, shaking her head at the situation. "Please. Just don't embarrass me, okay?"

"Don't worry! I won't..." Bruce goaded on, "Oh, look! We're here!"

Sasha's thin eyebrows furrowed, tilting her head to the side as she gazed upon the taxi cab stopping in front of an extravagant set of silver metal doors. A guard was standing next to the large left door, apparently on duty to check to see who passes through into the building. Bruce had already exited out of the car and opened the door on Sasha's side to let her get out of the black vehicle. The brown-haired girl gently stepped out onto the sidewalk, once again flattening her folded skirt. Once she finished her small task, she looked up to observe the height of the entire building. Her mouth became agape as her eyes traveled upward, realizing that the new corporation complex was well over 1,000 feet high.

The girl continued to marvel at the huge institute as her uncle called out to her.

'Hey, you coming or what?" Bruce said.

Sasha snapped out of her trance, noticing her uncle was already at the double doors.

"Oh...right!" The Irvin woman jogged up to the entrance as her uncle led her through the doors. Walking through, she was quite happy to see that the guard did not question her presence.

Her green eyes continued to scan through the main floor of the building, noticing the silver fixtures and rebuilt walls that were adorned with the company's new logo. Soldiers from the former G-Corporation marched around the premise, wielding their guns by their sides.

Moments later, Bruce and his niece walked into the large elevator that had already been set on the first floor. Pressing the button that would lead to the 45th floor, the pair waited as the elevator rose up.

Sasha stood silently, nervousness slowly ebbing into her mind. Her hand flickered back and forth as her knees jerked lightly.

"Hey, you'll be fine. Just relax," Bruce said, placing his large hand on her slender shoulder.

The girl just curtly nodded as the uncle wearily shook his head.

Seconds had passed as the two reached to the 45th floor. The elevator doors opened to reveal a rather lavish office ground. The color scheme of the whole hall was light gray, whilst lively green plants were strategically placed in certain areas to contrast against the wall, giving the place a lively feeling. Two plush black couches were set, one of the left and one on the right side. In the front, was a huge and shiny, mahogany door which lead to the boss' office.

Sasha peered up to her uncle as he gestured her to take a seat on one of the couches. She quietly sat down on the said furniture with her small briefcase in her lap. Her eyes looked back up to see Bruce entering into the office, the office she assumed where the interview would take place. The door closed for a moment, making her begin to feel even more uneasy about the way her uncle would _help_ her out.

_'I really don't need Bubba ruining my reputation. I swear, I'm gonna kill him if he...'_

Suddenly, a person sprung out through the large door, balling their eyes out. Sasha's eye twitched again as she realized that it was a young man that was quite upset. The boy expeditiously stopped in his tracks, wiping his eyes, saying "Man, what a fucking asshole. How could anyone work for that Mishima piece of shit? Fuck this, I'm outta here!" He left towards the elevator, frantically pressing the buttons to avoid further embarrassment as he realized that Sasha was watching him the whole time.

_'Well fucking shit...' _she thought bitterly,_'This is the first time I'm actually scared to be questioned by someone.'_

She fumbled with her small briefcase, locking and unlocking the clasps in attempt to keep herself calm.

A familiar voice called out to the Irvin woman as she realized who is was.

"Sasha, you can come in now!" Bruce happily yelled to his niece, poking his head out from the entrance of his boss' office.

"Oh dear God! Well, here we go!" she mused to herself, picking herself up and her suitcase and walking toward the thick burgundy door. Bruce held the door open for her to enter, smiling widely at the nervous girl to assure her that everything will go smoothly.

Sasha gave him an incredulous look while stepping into the rather large office, staying put at the entrance. Her eyes traveled from her uncle to see two individuals sitting behind a long silver curved desk. One of the two was a woman who sported a brown bowl-cut hairstyle and a red Japanese imprint dress. Shiny red lipstick accentuated her lips and her blue eyes sparkled from the artificial light. The other, was a man, somewhat seeming like he was in his thirties*, dressed in a white pin-striped suit, a white dress shirt, and crisp white dress shoes. His hands were clad with red fingerless gloves with platinum beads shaped in a triangle.

"Oh, do please come in! Have a seat!" the woman said, signaling the young girl to have a seat on the black leather chair behind the desk. With that, Sasha took her cue and sat down in the stall.

Sasha peered forward to the woman who happened to be grinning widely at her, her fishnet-clad arms folded gently across the grey table. Hey eyes moved west and settled upon the man, whom she presumed to be the ringleader himself. His bi-colored eyes pierced her gaze, unmoving as he stared deep into her hunter green orbs.

For some reason, Sasha did not feel intimidated under his scrutiny. The slight fear she had of him suddenly seemed to disappear. Presumably, the interview finally about to commence is what calmed her down. She also had originally thought that her uncle's best friend would look like the boogeyman of some sort like he described to her. Seeing that he was just another mere human male, her jitters left her.

She merely stared back at him in an idly fashion, noticing his reconnaissance had immediately faltered due to the circumstance. His look changed from that of a glare into something of slight interest, though his frown was still eminent. His eyes wandered down her slender frame and traveled back up, and glowering once again in her eyes.

Sasha continued to peer boredly at the man, obviously letting him know that she was unfazed by his scowl.

Out of the blue, a feminine voice resonated, clearing her throat as to begin the conference. "Uh-hum..."

Both the man and Sasha looked at the woman as she began.

"Hello! My name is Anna Williams and I am the top secretary of MFGG Inc. This is my boss, and whom will be assumably your boss as well, Kazuya Mishima! Today, we will be interviewing you to see if you qualify and can be hired on the spot for our "Head of the Computer Engineering Systems","

"Oh yes and don't forget about my commentary!" a masculine voice sounded out.

_'Oh Lord. Uncle Bubba,, no...'_

**To be continued...**

**If people are wondering:**

***MFGG I put together "Mishima Financial Group" and "G" together to create the name of the fused company, hence "MFGG".**

*** Sasha presumes Kazuya to be in his 30s, by his physical appearance.**

**Ahh, yes! The interview has officially begun. Hopefully, Bruce doesn't mess it up for his niece and she's pretty damn brave for staring back at Kazzy, don't you think! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks again, everyone! And PLEASE REVIEW! xD**


	4. His Niece's Interview (Part 2)

**Chapter 4:** _His Niece's Interview (Part 2)_

**Author**: DemiGoddess007

**I think everyone will like this chapter due to the subtle racial and sexual references/jokes in here. I opted for this to be a somewhat humorous chapter. The entire story ultimately consists of ALL genres listed on the section, but the main genres (Supernatural/Romance) will be coming up in due time. Just imagine this whole chapter happening and I think you all will find it quite funny! Also too, pairings for the story will be mentioned throughout the story. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Our lovely Bruce is pretty OOC in this chapter. So get ready! xD**

* * *

_'Oh Lord. Uncle Bubba, no...' _Sasha thought, closing her eyes in an attempt to hide her annoyance.

Anna and Kazuya gave Bruce a rather strange look as he walked from the entrance to near the black loveseat that was in the left side of the office.

"Well, anyway, what's your name, age, and tell us a bit about yourself!" Anna chimed, smiling sweetly at the girl.

"Okay. My name is Sasha Lakia Irvin. I am 22 years old and I was born on February 16th in the United States of America. I am of mixed Caribbean descent and..."

"Wait, your birthday is February 16th?! That's strange. You and your older sister are literally born on the same day, but different years?" said Anna, accidentally interrupting the girl.

"Heh. Don't ask," Sasha wailed, shaking her head lightly. "To continue off that, I have a sister who works here right now, in the infirmary for the company."

"Yup, that's Miss Kendra Aspen Irvin that she's talking about!" Bruce broke in out of nowhere.

Anna closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them, forcing herself to stay calm, "O...kayyyy. Well! What are some of your hobbies?"

"I enjoy doing hip-hop dancing and I also spend my leisure time designing and sewing clothes for myself, specifically corsets." the young Irvin woman responded.

"Oh, yeah! She can make lingerie, too! Yo, Anna! Tell her to sew you a red babydoll*! That'll always get a brotha' going!" Bruce randomly yelled again.

The older Irvin man obviously popped a mental boner, just imagining Anna in a red lingerie dress. Suddenly, the black man started to do the 'robot' dance at the door, singing " When I get that feeling, I want sexual healing!"

His deep voice cracked hard while he held the note to the last word of the chorus.

Anna mockingly glared at Bruce at his random singing. Sasha's eyebrows furrowed at the rash comment and fluky singing. Hearing that obvious sexual innuendo caused the girl's cheeks to flush, glancing back at her uncle before the Irish woman cleared her throat again.

_'I can't believe he's doing this to me..'_ the poor niece thought. '_Wait, why would he even make a reference like that to Anna? Something is fishy here...'*_

Kazuya peered hard at his second-in-command, highly annoyed at his constant interruptions. At this rate, the whole interview could, God-forbid, take 3 to 5 hours.

"Bruce, will you ever be so kind as to stop your crap-ass dancing and let us interview your niece?" Kazuya grumbled.

"Oh shit! My bad, boss! Um.." the man quickly cleared his own throat," Please continue!"

"Anyway...well, Sasha. Where did you got to school at, what was your GPA, and where have you worked at in the past?"

Before Sasha was able to answer the question, Bruce once again began on his commentary. "Sasha went to school at New York University! Everyone knows that NYU is a top-notch school! Oh! And, she graduated salutatorian with a 3.96 GPA! She..."

"BRUCE FUCKING IRVIN!" Anna yelled, slamming her hands on the table. Seething anger dripped from her tone of voice, her sapphire eyes squinting hard at her lover*.

Covering his mouth, the man's eyes widened. His black orbs quickly settled on Sasha, who was staring back at him in embarrassment.

Kazuya, himself, was growling under his breath, apparently frustrated by the numerous disruptions by his commander-in-chief. His index finger tapped hard against the silver desk, while his mind contemplated on a way to get Bruce out of the room.

"Bruce, get me some strawberry sherbet at the ice cream store!" groaned the CEO, "Make sure to get on the **longest** line and also, have the server to make it fresh. Is that clear?"

Hearing the command, Bruce silently nodded his head and made his way out of the office. Once he left, Anna and Kazuya focused their attention back onto Sasha, whose face was beet red.

"God, that was soooo embarrassing. Uncle Bubba..." whispered the young woman.

"Uncle Bubba?!" Anna and Kazuya said at the same time. They both had confused looks plastered on their faces. Sasha had immediately taken note of this as the right side of her mouth curved in an awkward smile.

"Uhhhh, oh yes. Ahaha! That's my nickname for my uncle," the female Irvin stammered, laughing nervously.

Anna laughed along with the young woman, trying to help ease her uneasiness. Kazuya, on the other hand, began to stare at Sasha again. Though, this time, his eyebrows were not furrowed.

Sasha did not notice to the boss man studying her. But Anna, on the other hand, did. The two woman calmed down from their small fit of laughter as the interview continued.

"So, why do you think you will be an asset to our staff?" said Anna, folding her hands together,"Your resume is quite extensive here."

Anna looked down at the papers before handing them to her boss. "What do you think, Kazuya?"

The Devil-man continued to stare at Sasha, making the moca-skinned girl feel even more uncomfortable than she already was.

His brown/red eyes locked onto her green ones, as he moved to place his chin in his right palm.

_'Damn it! Why the hell am I staring at this girl so much? I mean, granted; she actually looks classy in comparison to all the other women that came over to be interviewed. Honestly, she looks very nerdy with those big black eye glasses. But still, what the hell is wrong with me?' _the middle-aged man thought.

Sasha, on the other hand, was staring back at Kazuya with a blank expression on her soft features. Though, through that, her mind raced with random thoughts, wondering why this man couldn't keep his eyes off her. Let alone, why couldn't she stop looking back at him herself. It wasn't normally like her to do such a thing.

_'Why won't he stop staring at me? This man acts like he's never seen a black person before! I mean, shit, why can't I stop staring back at him? Okay, he looks very attractive in that white suit. But the red gloves, nah. That has to go bye-bye. Hmm, that black slicked hair in contrast to that pale skin of his?! Ooh, yum! He reminds me of someone I know. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? He's my potential boss. But still, I wonder how old he is. Probably in his early 30's*? Aww, damn it to hell!'_ thought Sasha.

During the interim, Anna sat there for a moment, greatly amused at how Kazuya and Sasha were staring at one another. Her left hand moved down under the silver desk as she suddenly grabbed ahold of Kazuya's outer right thigh and applied a small amount of pressure to distract him.

"**What do you think, Kazuya**?" emphasized the secretary, hoping to get her boss's attention.

Kazuya shook his head lightly as he turned to Anna, saying "Oh. Um, yeah! Good resume," His eyes darted back to Sasha again, who had a rather exasperated look on her face. The CEO laid back comfortably in his chair, taking the resume from Anna and beginning to view it for himself.

Anna smirked lightly as she focused her attention once again on her lover's niece, " So, from I've viewed in your resume, you've already worked with a few reputable companies,"

Sasha nodded at the statement as she folded her hands on her lap.

Anna asked the girl a few more questions pertaining to her work history and skills, noticing that while she may not have the complete 2 year work experience requirement for the job, her skills were enough. Let's just say the many recommendations she got from fellow co-workers instead of bosses came in handy.

After the questioning,Williams clapped her hands as she came to her own conclusion about the girl. She turned her head to her boss, who was yet again, glowering at Sasha. Kazuya, while staring at the young Irvin, slowly cracked his knuckles. His eyes burned with anger for the girl, trailing up and down her small sitting frame as he just didn't understand why he couldn't take his eyes off her.

As for Anna she had also saw that Sasha was trying her best to not even make eye contact with Kazuya. A smirk arose on her cherry-colored lips as she called out to her higher-up.

"Kazuya? Uhh, hello! Kazuya?" Anna asked, waving her hand up to get his attention, "Does she the job?"

The Mishima broke his gaze off the woman, turning to his subordinate to answer her question, "Uh...yeah, yeah. She gets the job,"

Anna's left eyebrow rose up as she asked him, "No further questions?"

"No. No further questions," replied Kazuya, as he focused his attention back on Sasha, "Be here at 9:30am on Monday. We'll give you your schedule and discuss your salary and benefits during lunch break. Your job ends at 5pm everyday, unless told otherwise. Is that clear?"

Sasha nodded her head again as she kept her eyes away from Kazuya's awkward stare. Anna giggled lightly as she turned back to Sasha.

"Well, it seems that you're hired! Welcome to MFGG Incorporation! We are happy to have you, Sasha Irvin!" said Anna, holding her hand out to shake the other woman's hand.

Upon hearing that, Sasha smiled widely at Anna, moving forward to shake the secretary's hand.

"I personally have one more question to ask you," said Anna. With that, Sasha's eyebrow raised up, wondering what next would she be asked.

"Do you happen to have a boyfriend?" the Williams sister asked.

Sasha was immediately taken aback by the blunt question. Her green eyes almost bulged out of its sockets through her eye glasses, shock written all over her face.

Kazuya was also in shock by the rather insane question his top employee posed on the young woman. He turned to her, glaring daggers at his secretary.

"Uh, um...No, I don't have a boyfriend," replied Sasha, "In all seriousness, why am I even being asked anything like this? I thought this was a job interview,"

Anna's lips curved into a devious grin, obviously happy with the girl's response, "It is. But.."

"And you, kind sir, why were you staring at me this whole time? Do you do that to all your applicants?" Sasha said, cutting Anna off from her sentence.

Both Anna and Kazuya looked on in shock at the girl's sudden abrupt question.

"Seriously, I've never been on an interview where the boss's eyes are glued on me the whole time like how you have done, Mr. Mishima. Honestly, the constant scrutiny is just plain creepy. Next time, maybe, you shouldn't do that so that you don't scare off potential employees. Smile a little bit. It'll take you a long way," Sasha directed to Kazuya.

Kazuya's eyes were wide at the directive she gave him. This was really the first time that anyone has told him what to do. Or, at least attempted to.

Anna, though, had the most amused expression on her face. She covered her mouth in an attempt to not laugh out loud. No one, since Jun Kazama, had ever talked to Kazuya Mishima so brusque.

_'So, this is the reason why she's gotten fired from her other jobs. Brutal honesty. I remember Bruce telling me about this..._' Anna thought to herself, while a Cheshire grin was plastered across her features. _'I love it!'_

The older woman had noticed that Kazuya stood up from his seat, leaning over the large desk toward Sasha. Apparently, his anger was about to get the best of him.

"Kazuya, she's so friggin' cute! Can we keep her? I'll take her under my wing and she'll be a good girl!" asked the younger Williams sister out of nowhere to beguile the man. "Please sit down, boss. It'll be alright,"

Kazuya stopped himself and looked back down at Anna, who still holding that loud smile on her guise.

His eyes twitched hard at the question, as he sat back down in his seat. An exasperated sigh came from him as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Tch. Fine, but you better handle her," he responded back.

Just as Anna was about to make a statement of her own, a knock sounded from the door. All three people looked at the door, curious as to who wanted to enter.

"Come in," Kazuya yelled. Out from behind the door stood Bruce with a white paper bag in his hand.

"Oh Bruce, you're back! I assume you got that sherbert for Kazuya?" Anna asked the man as he stepped into the office. The black man nodded his head as he walked and stood behind his niece.

"So...any news?" asked the uncle.

"Yup, she got the job!" Anna chirped, smiling sweetly.

"GRRREAT! And when does she start?"

"She starts on Monday at 9:30am. I'm gonna be her mentor," Anna stated.

Bruce began to applaud his niece as she looked up at him, her cheeks flushed once again.

"Uncle Bubba. You're embarrassing me again..." she gritted out. Bruce grinned at her as he suddenly lifted her off the seat and sat her on his left shoulder. He placed the paper bag down onto the desk and then grabbed her grey briefcase.

"Well, since you all are done here, I'm gonna take this young woman out to celebrate her acceptance. Later, everyone! See you all on Monday!" Bruce said.

The black man left with his niece to the door, exiting out of the office, and closing the door.

Anna and Kazuya watched as the family left the premise. The brown-haired woman turned to her boss, smirking widely as he seemed to be quite irritated.

"Kazuya, might I remind you again, that you are becoming soft. Usually, you wouldn't have listened to me and you would have murdered the girl right then and there for her incentive on you. Yup. You're becoming a big teddy bear, now. You generally have everything you want..." said Anna in a rather amused and casual tone.

"Woman. Get. Out." the CEO growled.

Anna laughed out loud, lifting herself up from her seat. "Oh and the way how you kept on ogling Bruce's niece; don't think I didn't see that!"

Kazuya growled loudly again, his teeth gritted hard once again. "GET. OUT. NOW!"

Anna continued her fit of hysterics while walking to the door. "I'll get the office space ready for Sasha for Monday. I'll come back to pick up her schedule. See ya!" Moments after, the woman left the large.

Kazuya sighed to himself, getting up from his large leather chair and walking to the window. Looking forward, he saw the large sun setting and the many surrounding buildings slowly lighting up to welcome nighttime. He looked down to notice the numerous dots on the ground, knowing that it was citizens walking throughout the streets of Tokyo.

_'God. Maybe, I really am going soft. Heh...Me, Kazuya Mishima. A fucking softy. Egh, just the thought of that pisses me off, but yet. For some reason, I actually don't mind calming down a bit.' _the man thought to himself, defeated. Kazuya shook his head, strutting over to the left part of the office, and opened the small cooler that contained colas and alcoholic drinks. Grabbing a beer, he opened the cap and plopped himself back on the chair.

_'If anything, having both of the Irvin sisters working here will be quite interesting...' _Kazuya thought to himself as he lifted the bottle to his mouth and began to chug down the beverage.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Sasha doesn't know that Bruce and Anna are together, but before the story started, he has been hinting to her at it.**

**Sasha, as before, thinks Kazuya is in his 30's, but we all know that he's actually 50 years old.**

**Woooow! So that was the lovely interview! Bruce sure did a number in there, but it's good to know that Sasha got the job. Stay tuned to see Sasha's reaction when Bruce tells her that him and Anna are together. Our dear Sasha will also see a certain someone who she knows all too well and what adventures lie in for her, Mr. Kazuya, and Anna? Until next time, everyone! Review, review, review!**


	5. Couples and Familiar Faces

**Chapter 5**: _Couples and Familiar Faces_

**Author**: DemiGoddess007

**Hey, everyone. This was supposed to be Chapter 5, but I had to put that note there, so that people can know what to do when it comes to reviewing and such. But yes, the next chapter is here! Sasha is about to find out some interesting news about her uncle and she's going to meet a familiar someone on her first day at the job. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Wow, you got the job! I knew you'd get hired!" Bruce exclaimed while he held his niece on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm actually shocked. Seriously, you really embarrassed the hell out of me at that damn interview.* You're fortunate my ass secured the computer job. Um, question. That Anna lady..." Sasha began.

"Yes, what's the matter?" asked the uncle, looking up quizzically at her.

"Is there something going on between you and her? Your horrible singing and her reaction to it had me thinking about that. Don't tell me my hunch is what I think it is,"

Bruce laughed out loud upon hearing that inquisition, now remembering that he was going to tell his niece about his new relationship with his co-worker.

"Yeah, you **are** right. That woman is the woman I've been telling you about here and there. She and I have been dating for about 6 months now..." Bruce started.

"Oh wooooow," Sasha yelled.

"Yup, she's a good catch! Feisty as hell in bed, too! Maybe, you can learn some lessons from her for your future love life, too." the black man chimed, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh **HELL** no! Uncle Bubba! Too much fucking information! I didn't need to hear that!" cried Sasha, "Eww, you're 54 years old. Really man, you shouldn't be having sex at all at this point. Get a vasectomy," Sasha instructed, shaking her head.

Bruce shook his head, looking forward as he continued to walk to the Italian restaurant that was just a few blocks away from the mega-corporation.

"Meh! You're lucky that you're my niece or you've suffered some consequences for that comment just now. You also need to be careful now that you've got that computer leader job. I'm not willing to hear any shit about you from the boss or Anna. Seriously, Sasha. You better watch your mouth," directed the black man.

"Excuse me, _Bruce_. But, don't talk to me like that. I'm a grown ass woman and I will put whoever I need to in their place, including you. **And,** is it my damn fault that you're so sensitive?" Sasha retaliated.

"Listen, I grew your ass up to get to this point in your life. Just because you're 22, it doesn't give you the right to disrespect me in any way at all. A statement like what you made just now about someone's sex life can be easily taken in a bad way. Might I also remind you of how many times that you've lost jobs because you don't want to listen to instruction and telling them what is on your mind,"

"I have every damn right to say what I need to say. I'm not going to tolerate anyone telling me what to do, let alone talking to me any which way," the young Irvin growled. "Got that?"

"Your mouth and stubbornness is going to be your downfall if you don't stop. It's not everyone you just talk to like that. You know that I'm telling you this cause I love you. But, it's okay. Being in **this** job will teach you a good lesson, considering the boss you have now. And, on top of that, Anna's mentoring you," Bruce snapped back.

"Hey. As I just said, I tell it like how I see it," said the woman, "If that's really the case, then you shouldn't have even divulged such info pertaining to your sex life. I, honestly, didn't need to know that shit. Let alone, there's no need to bring up work issues right now,"

Sasha was greatly annoyed by how the conversation turned out. A simple statement of her own caused all this trouble.

_'Maybe, I do need to be careful with my words...' _the girl thought bitterly to herself, noticing how Bruce did not pay any attention to her last words.

"Listen, I'm sorry Uncle Bubba. Maybe the statement about the vasectomy was a bit too much,"

Before Bruce was able to reply, Sasha's phone rang. The girl pulled out her touch-screen cell phone from the single pocket that lay in the many folds of her checkered skirt and answered it. She was happy to see that it was one of her two best friends calling.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sasha? Hey! It's Christie! Did you get the job?" the Brazilian girl asked.

"Oh hey, hun! Yeah, I got the job. But I have this old fart here trying to lecture me on my ways," Sasha said, looking down at Bruce and within an instant, jumped down from his shoulder.

"Awesome. Say, do you want to head to the Skating Arcade? Asuka and the boys will be coming, too."

Sasha rolled her eyes at what Christie just told her. "The boys" that she was referring to were Hwoarang and Steve Fox.

Christie Montiero and Asuka Kazama are Sasha's two closest friends. She met the capoeira dancer at a break-dancing competition, where she and her friend, Eddy Gordo, won the contest with ease. Sasha had taken a heavy interest in how fluid their dance rhythms were and decided to learn under them to improve her own dancing skills. As for Asuka, Sasha had met her at Mishima Polytechnic School. Though Sasha was two years ahead of Asuka, their friendship began when Sasha was appointed to be Kazama's "Big Sister" when she first reached to the high school level of the academy.

Six months ago, Christie and Steve had gotten together after a night of passion during an over-the-weekend gathering with Ling Xiaoyu, Jin, Hwoarang, and Asuka. The six-some played various adult games, including X-Rated Truth or Dare. Though, Jin did not participate and only watched. Hwoarang and Asuka had also hit it off due to a dare by Xiaoyu. It was originally thought that Asuka and the Tae Kwon Do fighter would not last due to their fiery tempers. Somehow, the two have warmed up to each other since.

Sasha was happy once she heard news of her best friends' new relationships. However, it made her reflect on her own lack of companionship. Concentrating so much on school work took up most of her time, and the few times she had a chance to date someone, she was always rejected. The girl would always say certain things that would turn off her potential boyfriends, whether she would be commenting on their flaws or other things she may not like. The aftermath of the renunciation caused the Irvin girl to become jealous of Christie and Asuka. Many times when Sasha would hang out with the two, Hwoarang and Steve would also be there. Thus, she was always considered to be in the "third" or "fifth" wheel.

A frown crunched up on Sasha's face as the memories of when they would all go out to restaurants, amusement parks, or just hang out at the park began to flood her mind. She began to recall one of the times when they were all at an amusement park together.

Sasha shook her head to release the memory as she responded to her girlfriend, "Nah, it's cool. Uncle Bubba is taking me out to eat and I want to chill with him anyway. Thanks for the offer, Christie."

Truthfully, Sasha did not want to go. One: she didn't want to suddenly abandon her uncle and two: she didn't feel like being the only one "hanging around", while everyone was with their respective partners.

In the end, seeing Asuka and Christie with their boyfriends, would only remind Sasha of the loneliness she feels when she's not occupied by work or her hobbies. At least being with her uncle today, she does not have to be by herself.

"Haha! Uncle Bubba. Yeah, if anything, do you want to go shopping for some fragrances tomorrow? You know, you can have them to spray for your first day at work..."

"Uh, sure. That's fine. What time is good?" asked Sasha.

"Oh, 1pm is good!" replied the Brazilian.

"Sure! One o'clock it is! Later!"

"Okie dokie! Bye-bye and congratzies again!"

Sasha grinned at her best friend's silly way of pronouncing "congratulations" before ending the phone call. She had noticed that her uncle was beckoning for her to come into the restaurant. The girl shrugged her shoulders as she entered into the bistro, looking forward to having dinner.

_**(Fast Forward) Three days later on the job...**_

Sasha had reached to the 45th floor of the MFGG Inc., waiting for Anna to arrive. She had received a phone call from her during the weekend to meet her in the hallway where Kazuya's office was at. The girl sat on the same black couch that she sat on the day of the interview. She quietly waited on her mentor, looking down at her phone and checking her text messages. While she skimmed through her messages, a large figure overshadowed her body. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked up to see who was towering over her. Sasha's eyes widened as she realized who the person was who was standing in front of her.

"Jin...Kazama?" she asked, readjusting her glasses that almost slipped off the bridge of her nose.

"Hmm, it's been a while. Long time, no see, Sasha!" the Kazama replied, smirking slightly, "I haven't seen you since we had advanced accounting class at NYU last year. What brings you here at MFGG?"

"I'm surprised that you even remember me!" said the girl, shifting in her seat. Her eyes were glued on his face, somewhat mesmerized by his handsome features. Slowly, her eyes trailed down his large frame, taking in the sight of his body clad with a navy-blue pin-striped suit, white dress shirt and a azure-colored trench coat over it.

"Well, you had a lot of trouble in the class, considering math wasn't your biggest strength. You don't recall me being your tutor?" asked Jin, while taking his seat next to the black girl.

Sasha scratched the side of her head, reminiscing on the many sessions she had with Jin helping her to understand the material. She did always find the young man to be attractive. Through spending time with him at those sessions, the Irvin girl developed a small high-school crush on him.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I actually got better at math after that semester," Sasha said sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders in the interim.

"So, might I ask again, why are you here at MFGG?"

The young Irvin female shrugged her small shoulders once again, " Meh. I just got hired as the new head of the Computer Engineering Systems. Today's my first day and the secretary of the company is going to be showing me around and telling me my duties. Why are you here, Jin?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah. My father is the CEO of the company," he casually replied, "I'm the head manager of all the institutes in the corporation,"

"Wait!" Sasha cried, doing a double-take, "**That's** your father? Kazuya Mishima?!"

The girl face-palmed hard, shaking her head at the new-found information. "Well...That's quite interesting. I assume you will be around on the consistent basis?"

"Yeah, actually, I will be, especially considering the fact that I have to look over you since you're new around here..." Jin began, taking a seat literally next to Sasha. Sasha's cheeks flushed slightly as she noticed how close he was to her.

_'Why is he so close to me? I mean, I'm not complaining. Shiiiit.'_ she thought to herself while looking at Jin.

Just as Jin was about to say something to her, Sasha's phone rang. She picked up and noticed that Anna was calling her. "Well, Jin. It was nice seeing you again after a whole year. Hopefully, we can chill together sometime." Sasha said as she stood up to go answer the incoming call.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm before she could move. She turned her attention back to Jin, who was now standing. She looked up at him, noticing the vast height difference between them. He was 5'11, while she was only 5'4.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be around quite often. Good luck. I should be seeing you during the afternoon. That's when I'm scheduled to look over your department," said Kazama. Out of nowhere, he pulled her hand to his face and placed his smooth lips on the surface, kissing her hand gently. The moca-skinned girl's eyes widened at the action, completely forgetting about her phone call. For a moment, it seemed like time had stopped. But, just as quick as the moment came, it ceased.

"I had meant to give you that once the semester had ended that time, but I didn't get a chance to see you." said Jin while still holding her hand.

"Um, yeah. Listen, I have to go. See you this afternoon," said Sasha, feeling a bit uneasy as she pulled her hand away.

"Yes, see you then." the young man replied. He watched her leave the hall and walk into the elevator as she took the call.

Jin closed his eyes for a second and reopened them, his brown orbs flashing gold for a second. His left eye twitched, recalling his actions just now.

_'Why did I do that? I don't normally act like that when it comes to women...'_

* * *

**Uh-oh! Seems like Jin has made his first return since the incident in the 2nd chapter. I wonder why his eyes flashed like that after that courting gesture he made towards Sasha. Stay tuned for the next chapter as Sasha makes a new female friend on her first day on the job. Will she be defiant as she claims to be against Kazuya when the time comes? **

**Note:  I won't be updating as frequently since I am a college senior and I'm graduating with my bachelor's degree in animation soon. I'll try to post a chapter every week to two weeks. Thank you to everyone who is faithful to the story! I love you guys! Once again, review! :D**


End file.
